


Worst to Best

by thepurplewombat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Didn't swop anyone else, F/F, If Snape was a woman, Nobody would try to tell you SWM isn't sexual assault, and this story will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: I read a thing on Tumblr about Snape's Worst memory and thought I'd do something a bit more visceral than just talking about how if Snape was a woman, nobody would doubt that SWM was sexual assault.And then I decided to take it AU and fuck canon with a pine cone because I DEMAND HAPPY ENDINGS.





	Worst to Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione has to be in every HP fic I write. That's the law. Don't ask me how she got there, because I don't know.

The day had gone from decent to _worst thing ever_ in a surprisingly short time. Not that Sin Snape was ever really surprised when her life went to shit. That was pretty much the way of things for her.

She’d enjoyed the OWL, actually. DADA was her favourite class, after all, and one that she was really, _really_ good at. Potions was brilliant, but what it did to her hair was just…eurgh, no. Just no. Defence Against the Dark Arts didn’t leave her covered in _literal actual slime_ , thank you very bloody much.

And now here was James bloody Potter with his stupid hair and his attitude like the world owed him something, and he was up to something terrible, Sin could just tell.

Still, she had her wand out, so it couldn’t be that-

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Potter shouted, and her wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind her. Potter immediately followed it with an _Impedimenta_ and she found herself crashing to the ground halfway through a dive to get at her wand.

Well, shit. And now people were gathering around to watch. Show of the week, after all, Potter and Black putting that uppity Snape bitch in her place.

Sin lay panting on the ground as Potter and Black came closer. James glanced over his shoulder to the girls at the water’s edge, and Sin felt a moment’s hope. The little shit had promised Lil to lay off her, after all, so – but no, because Potter turned back to her with a grin. Lupin, the great coward, was pretending there was nothing to see, while Pettigrew edged around him for a better view.

“How’d the exam go, Sniv?” he asked, pointing his wand at her where she lay on the ground, panting from the force of his hex, her damn legs still glued together.

“I was watching her, her nose was touching the parchment,” Black said viciously. “There’ll be great grease marks all over it, they won’t be able to read a word.”

Which was unfair and untrue, because Madam Pomfrey had worked some kind of magic to fix whatever was wrong with her eyes – she’d have to reapply the spell every year to adjust, but she could see _just fucking fine now_ , thank you very much you complete idiot, and her skin wasn’t oily at all since she’d started using the face wash Lucille Malfoy had started sending her.

People laughed anyway, because they were idiots and they all hated her, and Sin felt the rage washing over her like a great red tide. Pettigrew’s high-pitched giggle was like fuel on the flame, and she started struggling wildly, knowing that she looked ridiculous, knowing she was only making everything worse.

“You wait,” she panted, glaring up at Potter with an expression of purest loathing. “You _wait_.” It was a promise, she was going to _get him_ one day, she was going to make him _so fucking sorry_.

“Wait for what?” Black asked coolly, twirling his wand like a fucking moron, and Sin hated him too, hated every single one of them so much it was like an ache in her chest, the rage and hatred filling her up like a tide and if she could get to her wand right now the Unforgiveables would be the _least_ of what she’d do.

She started screaming then, hexes and curses pouring from her mouth without any intervention from her brain, and of course nothing _happened_ because she didn’t have her fucking _wand_.

“Wash out your mouth,” Potter said coldly. “ _Scourgify_.”

And that was…there were pink soap bubbles streaming from her mouth and covering her lips, and she was gagging and choking and trying not to swallow any of the soap and she couldn’t _breathe_ and-

“Leave her ALONE!”

Potter and Black turned away, Potter’s free hand going to his hair because of course you couldn’t look less than perfect for Lily while you were torturing her friend, that wouldn’t do at _all_ , but at least the soap spell had worn off and Sin could struggle into a contorted position that allowed her to spit the soap out of her mouth.

“All right, Evans?” Potter asked in his ‘talking to girls’ voice, the one he never used on Sin, not that she wanted him to because he was a complete fucking tit, but _still_.

Lily, to her great credit, was looking at him as though he was something the cat dragged in and she’d _stepped in_ as she repeated herself.

“Leave her alone. What’s she done to you anyway?”

“Well,” Potter said, “it’s more the fact that she _exists_ , if you know what I mean…”

Everyone else laughed, but not Lily, and Sin clutched to that fact with both hands. Things had been weird between them for a while now, but Lily was still her _friend_ , still _cared_.

“You think you’re funny,” she told Potter ,”but you’re just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave her _alone_.”

Sin could feel her legs a bit now, so she started pulling herself along toward where her wand had fallen, still spitting out soap suds with that revolting taste in her mouth.

“I wouldn’t go out with your if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid,” said Lily, and Black laughed.

“Bad luck, Prongs,” he said, and then he must have turned back to Sin because he shouted something and there was no time to _think,_ she just pointed her wand and cast the first nonverbal that came to mind, the one her mother had taught her before she even came to Hogwarts, the one she was supposed to use on bad men and had never used on a person before. There was a flash of light and it sliced open Potter’s face, spattering his robes with blood, but he was faster than she was and the next moment she was hanging upside down in the air, dropping her wand in a desperate attempt to keep her knickers covered by grabbing at the skirt of her robe. It was no use, though, because she could feel the air on her legs and on her bum and everyone was roaring with laughter.

And Lily, Lily her friend, Lily whom she’d always protected and spoken well of…Lily’s mouth twitched as though she was hiding a smile, and Sin’s heart broke. Lily was laughing at her, but it wasn’t even that – Potter was using Sin’s _own fucking spell_ against her and she’d taught that to only two people in the world. Lily had betrayed her, and that was worse than laughing because the laughter could be reaction or stress, but she’d given them _levicorpus_ , given Potter and his cronies yet another weapon against her when she was already outnumbered and out-gunned.

“Who wants to see what Sniv’s hiding in her knickers?” Potter asked. “Bet she’s not even really a girl, what do you think?”

Sin’s mind went blank with horror and fear, _this can’t be happening_ and _I should be safe here_ running through her head on an endless loop.

“LEAVE HER ALONE,” Lily shouted, pulling her own wand but not doing anything with it.

“Ah, Evans,” Potter said, “don’t make me hex you.”

The next moment, however, Professor McGonagall appeared on the scene trailing behind a very familiar head of bushy brown hair, and a high-pitched voice cast _Expelliarmus_ with such force that Potter and Black went flying.

Sin felt the spell release her but she didn’t fall, because McGonagall had pulled her wand and was lowering her gently to the ground, having first righted her so that her worn robes fell to cover her ragged underwear.

Sin’s legs weren’t working quite right yet and she collapsed, her fall broken when Hermione shoved a shoulder under her arm and lowered her to the ground with infinite care.

“Oh my God I thought I was going to be too late,” Hermione murmured, cradling Sin against her and conjuring a glass of water to rinse the soap bubbles away. Her hands were soft and gentle as she stroked lank black hair out of Sin’s face and kissed her forehead, and they trembled so badly that when she held the glass to Sin’s mouth she spilled half of it. “I didn’t see until – and then I ran for McGonagall and…Oh my God Sin, are you _okay_?”

Sin nodded and buried her face in Hermione’s neck, clutching at her robes with desperate strength as she shook and cried, every last morsel of restraint leaving her with the realization that she was finally safe. Distantly, she heard McGonagall send Potter and his little gang to her office, and by then she was calm enough that she could start looking around, start feeling embarrassed again.

Professor McGonagall knelt beside them and reached out a hand for her shoulder, but Sin watched as Hermione’s hand shot out and caught the professor’s wrist.

“Sin doesn’t like people touching her,” she said flatly, and Sin released a great shuddering sigh of relief at that.

“Miss Snape,” McGonagall said softly. “May I cast a spell to determine which spells were used against you? It won’t be painful, and it will help a great deal.”

Sin nodded, because McGonagall had always been fair, but she still shuddered when the professor’s magic washed over her. McGonagall looked at her for permission and cast again, and Sin’s aches and pains faded and the taste of soap cleared out of her mouth.

“May I help you up?” she asked, and Sin extended a hand and allowed McGonagall to pull her to her feet. “Now, we are all going to my office and we will sort this out once and for all. Are you willing, Miss Granger, Miss Snape?”

Sin nodded and they headed off in the direction of McGonagall’s office, Sin and Hermione clutching each other for support and Professor McGonagall striding along in front with a face like the wrath of God.

 

 


End file.
